Wakey Wakey
by Marx810
Summary: Alice tries to get some relief from her headache and ends up getting 'relieved' in a completely different sense. Rated M for Lemons.
1. Chapter 1

(Another in the Jacob series lol. This one was mainly because my fiance liked Jacob and Alice's interaction in Breaking Dawn and wanted to see what I could do with it. This was pretty fun to write and ironic, looking at it now, considering I made fun of Jasper in this one and did a story using him later. This is set to have happened at some point in Breaking Dawn. Let me know what you think.

This is rated M so, ya know...**18 and up** only. If you're offended by sexual situations, move on, etc.)

"Ugh!" Alice grunted as she couldn't take it anymore. Headaches would be bad enough when you're human. But when your mind works the way it does when you're a vampire, it was even more annoying. It wasn't like her thirst. There was a cure for that, there wasn't really a cure for the headache. Well… there was a cure but he wasn't in the house. It was driving her crazy. She didn't even have Jasper to distract her because he and Emmett were too busy trying to get information on that damn baby. Eventually, and against her better judgment, Alice went outside to find the nearest werewolf. Hopefully it'd be Jacob, Seth was an okay second, and if she absolutely needed to, even Leah was an option. She honestly didn't care as long as there was some relief.

Luckily, it turned out that Jacob was the first one she came across. He was sprawled out, leaning against a tree in his human form. She immediately breathed a sigh of relief as her blurry vision faded and she could think clearly again. Jacob was a lifesaver. But as she paid more attention to him, she noticed that he wasn't wearing much in the way of clothes. Well…less than usual anyway. Which was curious because his normal shorts were on one of his legs in the hole. A little giggle escaped her lips as she realized he must have phased into human form and went to put them on but fell asleep before he could finish. And paying a little more attention to detail, Alice could tell that Jacob seemed to be having quite the…er…pleasant dream.

Considering she had every intention of staying here until he woke up, Alice figured it'd probably be in her best interest to cover him up some or she'd probably get distracted. In a swift movement, she took Jacob's shorts and looped them around his other foot, and started shimmying them back up his legs. She tried to do it so quickly it wouldn't wake him but she hadn't accounted on the fact that as she got closer to him, her vampire smell would be closer as well. His snoring abruptly stopped as she got up to his thighs and Alice immediately looked at his face, just as his face was looking at her with an obviously confused expression. Alice then realized that if he'd literally just woken up, how this would have looked. "Uuuh…this…isn't what it looks like?"

Jacob's eyes narrowed at Alice's words. "It looks like you're pulling off my shorts."

Alice stayed frozen, just looking at Jacob's face. "Heh. See…that's the exact opposite of what I was doing. You hadn't put them on yet before you fell asleep. I…was just trying to help."

"Uh huh." Jacob said, skeptically. Though he was trying to keep his mind on the smell. Because if he let it stray to anything else he'd be thinking of the fact that Alice's hands were still on his thighs, and her face was fairly close to…another part of him that was rather awake at the moment. "I usually don't need help putting my pants on." Jacob said, the sarcasm lacing his words.

"You did this time. Unless you wanted me to be sitting here staring at your…equipment all night."

Alice's words reminded Jacob of another very important question. "What the Hell are you even doing here?"

Alice looked surprised for a fraction of a second. Even with Jacob's eyes he just barely caught it. "You know why I'm here…" Alice muttered, starting to look away.

"To have your way with me in my sleep?"

Alice quickly turned back to him. "I was putting them back on!" She protested.

Jacob's eyes narrowed again. "Maybe you already finished then. I was having an interesting dream before you woke me up."

Alice rolled her eyes at his accusation. "Trust me. If I had, you wouldn't have been able to sleep through it."

"Oh is that right?" Jacob shot back which made Alice smile more, with a slightly sinister edge to it.

"Yes that is right. I do have a couple decades more experience than you do, virgin boy." Jacob's face was immediately flushed as he went to protest but couldn't think of anything to say. "Uh huh." Alice mocked, copying Jacob's previous tone.

"Yeah, I guess that's true considering it's decades with Mr. Rigid back there. I bet he always just sits back and lets you do all the work." This time it caught Alice off guard as she let out an exasperated breath.

"That's not true…" It took a bit for Alice to realize that Jacob had suddenly tensed. Playing what just happened in her head, she realized what did it. When she breathed it was…on a still erect part of him. She teased him again with another breath.

"Hey!" He protested, scowling at Alice's cocky expression…no pun intended. Another giggle escaped Alice's lips.

"What?" Jake asked, genuinely curious.

"Nothing. It's just that this is the first time I've been in this kind of…situation without knowing exactly what was going to happen. For your information **that's** why I tend to be in charge. Though to be honest even if I know what's going to happen…it's still nice." Alice grinned thinking about it before she noticed a throaty moan escape Jacob's lips. She hadn't realized what happened until she looked down. She'd been unconsciously stroking him when she'd been thinking naughty things.

An evil smirk crossed her face as she looked at Jacob's expression. "Mind if I borrow it for a bit?" Jacob let out a laugh at her question.

"Long as it stays attached to me." With another grin Alice let out a moan as she kissed his cock, slowly letting it enter her mouth. Feeling the vibrations go through him, Jacob let out a louder moan. Despite the fact that most of her was cold, her mouth was somehow very warm.

This was wrong. Not only was she taken, but so was…okay…technically he wasn't taken. But it still felt wrong. He was still in love with…Becca…no…um…Be…Ball….er…he could not think of her name for the life of him while Alice was 'busy'. Her tongue was moving in corresponding twists to each jerk of her head. Jacob's hands instinctively found their way to her head, his fingers weaving their way in her spiky hair. She loosened her own thrusts, letting Jacob's hands guide her. She mentally giggled again as she realized that if she were human the way he was pulling her, would have made breathing very difficult. Instead she just went along with his pulls until they started to get faster, then she pulled her mouth off of him completely, taking in his pouting but breathless look.

"Naughty boy! Trying to finish already." Under normal circumstances she probably would have kept going a little longer. But in Jacob's case she didn't **know** for a fact when the right time to stop was. Slowly she stood up.

"Aw come on, don't leave." Jacob complained about to get up as well.

Alice smiled as she used her foot to push him back down. "Who said anything about leaving? I'm just getting more…comfortable." Moving her foot down Jacob's chest she expertly, caught his shorts on her stiletto, and pulled them the rest of the way off with no protest from Jacob. Then she slowly undid her belt, loosening her dress, which she slipped off next. Turned out she wasn't wearing a bra, but she was wearing a very sexy pair of pink lacy panties. She slowly wrapped her fingers around them but didn't pull them down. Instead she made very feeble attempts that barely budged them before she looked at Jake with a pout. "I can't seem to get them off…"

Jacob gave Alice a sly smile as he crawled to her. "I think I can help with that." Once he got to her, his hands eagerly went to her waist and right before he pulled them off, Alice's hands quickly grabbed his wrists stopping him.

"Hey! I like these. Be careful…" She growled, which to be honest, Jacob saw as a turn-on, but he didn't know how angry she'd get if he ripped them anyway so he complied, slowly pulling them down her legs, greedily kissing her stomach. Her waist. Her thighs. Her inner thighs…

Alice's breathing began to get faster as Jacob teased her with his kisses. Despite what she initially thought, he seemed to be rather good at this. He must have really good instincts. Not being able to take it anymore, Alice forcefully pushed Jacob back down on the ground and sat astride him, fiercely kissing him. His huge hands were all over her body. Trailing down her back, one staying on her ass, while the other moved down her legs. He was so warm, it was driving her crazy. And likewise, she was so cold but yet he was so excited, it didn't matter as his hands explored every part of her body as he continued to kiss her. Their panting got faster and faster while they furiously kissed each other. Finally their lips parted as Alice moved down. He was so much bigger than she was used to. Normally she wouldn't have to stop kissing to do what she wanted. But her body just wasn't long enough for those logistics to work right. Eventually she scooched enough that she could feel the head of his cock against her. Giving him one more grin, she pushed it into herself, a loud gasp escaping both their lips as she did.

Her pace was slow at first as she rocked back and forth, getting used to him as his panting and moaning got louder for more. Soon she was pulling him in deeper and harder, her moaning matching his. Alice never took her eyes off of Jacob's face. Though she continually kissed his chest and his abs between her own gasps. Jacob was trying to do the same, but at points it felt so good that his head fell back, his eyes rolling in the back of his head. His hands were practically molded onto her ass, only leaving to deliver the occasional spank, causing Alice to moan back in surprise and ecstasy. Despite the fact that it was beyond good, Jacob could remember what Alice had said previously and a dark smile crossed his face as he suddenly flipped the both of them over.

"Bet you didn't see that coming, did ya?" Jacob taunted as he began to thrust into her pussy once more. Alice's moans were much different now. She was obviously surprised by the sudden position but she definitely wasn't complaining. In fact the closest thing to a complaint was her hands clawing at Jacob's bare back, her heels digging into the ground, holding her in place while Jacob had his way with her and she responded in kind. They were lost in each other not really paying attention to how much time was passing until Jacob's breathing became more uneven. Instead of stopping this time, Alice sped up. She could feel it for her too. The two stared at each other as they got closer to orgasm.

Alice was the first to yell, prompting Jacob to do the same as he practically shook with pleasure before he collapsed on top of her. A giggle escaped Alice's lips. "That…was…different." Her breathing seemed to be very short.

"What? Fucking someone with a pulse?" Jacob teased, still out of breath.

Alice laughed again. "That…and physically being unable to breath directly afterwards because…you're…crushing me…" Realizing what she meant, with much effort, Jacob was able to flip over. Alice maneuvered herself so that her head was laying on Jacob's massive chest, tracing her fingers on his abs. "Still think you'd have been able to sleep through it?" She asked with a smirk as she looked back at him.

"Okay…I wouldn't have…happy now, Shorty?…"Jacob murmured sleepily. Alice flashed him a smile back, not even looking slightly winded.

"Extremely. Sweet dreams." Alice said as she got up again. Jacob's eyes were closing now so he could barely hear the sounds of fabric moving which he could assume was Alice putting her clothes back on.

"I'm sure they will be…"

"I'll be here in the morning…in case you're ready for round two." Alice offered with a smile as she leaned against the tree opposite of Jacob, debating on whether to try and put his shorts on or not.

"Sure…sure…" He mumbled as he fell asleep as Alice reveled in more than one sense of relief.


	2. Chapter 2

(A/N: That's right people. A second chapter to Wakey Wakey due to popular demand…and because this chapter came to me one day. This does take place the next day after the first chapter. And like before, I don't intend to have another chapter but you never know…

I know my stories have gotten longer and longer in between, just been really busy, but here's hoping this makes up for it. ;) As always, reviews are always appreciated.)

Jacob looked around, slightly confused. He wasn't very familiar with this part of the forest and he felt like something was chasing him. He went to phase but that didn't seem to be working either, but whatever was after him had just about caught up. Jacob tried to turn around to face it head on but it was already there, he could sense it before he saw it. But when he did see, he could only see its hands, or to be more precise, her hands, as they hugged him from behind. Jacob didn't need to see who it was, he knew her from touch alone. "..Bella…?"

There was a slight pause as Bella's hands stopped, giving Jacob a chance to actually see her. She was absolutely stunning as usual and Jacob couldn't help himself as he grabbed her face and went to kiss her. But just before they're lips touched, she was gone. It took him awhile to see that she wasn't actually gone, she'd just moved away faster than he could follow. As soon as he found her again, she was leaning against the wall with a taunting look upon her face. He grinned back as he found her again. He couldn't help but notice that now that she was in the light, her skin was sparkling. She was one of them now.

The odd thing was that Jacob couldn't bring himself to care. All he knew was that he wanted her more than anything else. Making his way to her again he went for a second attempt at a kiss to see that once again she began to move again, only this time he pulled her closer. A small giggle escaped Bella's lips as she acknowledged that she was 'trapped'. A sly smirk crossed her face as one of her hands slid down, subtly feeling Jacob's chest, and down his abs, and slipping her hand into his shorts. A growly moan came out of Jacob's mouth as he felt Bella's hand around his cock. It might have been cold but that didn't take any enjoyment out of it.

He looked again to see Bella's hair, which had now gone a deep black. But the more she stroked the less he cared what color her hair was. He just wanted her to keep going. It was like she could sense his desperation and began to use both hands, one hand stroking, while the other glided over the tip, making it almost too intense. So intense in fact that Jacob hadn't noticed that he was no longer wearing his shorts, nor was Bella actually wearing any clothes as well. He did notice her hair had gotten shorter though. But that was when it hit him what was happening. That and what he'd need to do to get more than Bella's hands. "Oooh, Alice…" He moaned.

This caused another pause, as the changes to 'Bella' ceased, and it was Alice who was looking up to him again with a huge smile. A little chuckle escaped her lips as she pulled his dick towards her, being the tease that she was, just lightly rubbing it against her pussy, while making it impossible for him to put it in any further. "Alice…" He moaned again, practically a growl to show his slight frustration. This seemed to be just enough as she practically pounced on him, forcing his dick into her. The sensation was so sudden it caught him off guard. He almost lost it right then and there, but he held on, simply keeping Alice in place while she ground her hips into him.

She felt so good, Jacob knew he wasn't going to last long. He wanted to thrust back but he was practically helpless before Alice's technique. His moaning only got louder as she continued to thrust his cock into her, bucking her hips until Jacob could barely keep standing. If she kept this up, he was going to… "Oh fuck me!" Jacob exclaimed as he fell over in ecstasy.

Jacob then jerked awake, looking at a forest he had become quite familiar with due to all of his patrols recently. He shook the dream off and tried to get his bearings when he saw Alice looking at him from a tree close to the one he was sleeping on, looking innocent. In fact she was looking extremely innocent. The kind of innocent look you have when you've done something. Upon closer inspection, it was obvious what had happened despite the fact that they were both fully clothed. "Alice?"

"Yes?" Alice asked, trying to hide her grin.

"You've got a little…" Jacob pointed to the corner of his mouth.

Alice mirrored the action, feeling the corner of her mouth and finding some of the remaining white substance she hadn't quite gotten rid of. "Damn. Thought I got it all…." She rolled her eyes. "You were a freaking gusher though…" She said with a giggle as she licked the remainder off of her finger.

Jacob narrowed his eyes. "I thought you leeches couldn't eat or drink anything but blood."

"Oh you'd be amazed the properties the two share. It's not nearly enough to make me full but it'd be one hell of an interesting experiment to try out." Alice commented with a giggle. "Not gonna lie. It made me want to feed on you, but your blood would taste horrid." Alice's nose shrank back, thinking about it.

"But my…'other-blood' doesn't?" Jacob asked, finding the situation fairly humorous.

Alice shrugged. "The physiology of that beats the hell out of me." She then noticed Jacob cocking his head to the side. "What?"

Jacob's eyes narrowed. "Your eyes. They're kinda going…white."

Alice's eyes shot wide. "Oh God!" And she dashed off. Coming back just as quickly, she had a grumpy look on her face that only made Jacob laugh harder. "That was not…funny."

Jacob was practically doubled over in laughter. "You'd have found it hilarious from my side and you know it."

Alice smirked. "Maybe. And maybe I'll remember that the next time I think about giving you a 'wake up call'."

That seemed to connect a few dots in Jacob's mind, causing him to stop laughing. "You **were** doing things to me yesterday!"

"I was not!" Alice protested. "I swear I was putting your shorts on. But since you accused me, I was curious if I could do it without waking you up this time. Which I did, mind you." Alice's cocky expression returned. "Even had you saying my name a few times."

This time it was Jacob's turn to have his eyes bug out. "I said that out loud…"

Alice nodded with a wide smile. "Oh yeah. You were a bit confused at first, calling me Bella but I straightened you out."

Jacob began to crawl over to Alice. "Straightened me out, huh?" He taunted, getting closer to Alice, who didn't seem to be protesting the lack of space between them.

"…you know, we can't keep doing this, right?" Alice asked, momentarily being serious.

Jacob's face soured at Alice's seriousness but quickly turned back as he leaned forward and whispered in her ear. "And just why is that?"

"Because I'm married, dumbass." Alice couldn't help but to smile a little having Jacob whispering in her ear like that. "If Jasper finds out, he's going to kill you. Literally kill you. As in he'll make your life cease to be."

Jacob began to lick Alice's earlobe. "I don't know. I think I could take him."

Alice chuckled a bit before instinctively leaning her head toward him to give Jacob a better angle. "Oh yeah. Someone whose only offense against vampires involving his ability to get angry fighting a vampire who can control emotions… totally favors you there."

"You know. I'm willing to take that chance." Jacob said as he continued to nibble Alice's earlobe, one of his hands slowly tracing her thigh.

"Jaaaake. I'm being serious. Jazz will kill you. The only thing that stopped him from killing Bella when she found out about Edward was me saying she would become my best friend. You're just…" Alice tried to think of a polite way to phrase it.

"Your sex toy?" Jacob said with a chuckle.

Alice laughed back. "Something like that."

"Fun?"

"That's more accurate." Alice said with a grin.

"I am totally fine with that, you know." Jacob chuckled again.

Alice smirked back. "You're only saying that because you're a horny teenager who's finally getting some instead of being blue balled all the time."

"You know…they don't actually go blue with me. Technically speaking."

"Stop being such a smartass." Alice shot back, still not stopping Jacob's hand which was sneaking up her thigh.

"I'm far from the only 'horny teenager' to be willing to die for sex. Scratch that. That'd be willing to die for **awesome** sex." Jacob stated, while gradually kissing down Alice's neck.

"Heh, think flattery will get you everywhere, huh? Keep that up and I might get worried. I might think you're falling for me or something." Alice said, fluttering her eyes.

Jacob rolled his eyes. "Please. You're way too high maintenance."

Alice threw back her head in a laugh. "I'm worth it though."

"Well you're saying that if I keep fucking you its certain death and I'm still doing it so I'd say that's pretty flattering on its own." Jacob said, with a large grin. His hand was currently on Alice's inner thigh. And despite her words, she was already unconsciously opening her legs.

"Maybe because I'm so used to being surrounded by smart guys, I'm getting attracted to the stupid ones." Alice teased.

"I'm stupid, am I?" This time Jacob stopped teasing and let his hand go over Alice's panties. He grinned as she instinctively moaned. "You're still letting me." Slipping his hand under her panties, Jacob began to run his fingers up and down Alice's pussy.

"Well haven't we gone from virgin to confident quickly?" Alice moaned, turning to Jacob with a hungry look.

"What can I say? I'm a quick learner." Jacob said, sticking two fingers inside of Alice, reveling in her accompanying moan.

Alice continued to moan as Jacob fingered her, clutching the ground as she ground her hips into his movements. "Oh fine." She muttered, finally giving in to her cravings and wrapping her arms around Jacob's neck, pulling him into a kiss. "I didn't tell you to stop." She growled, giving Jacob's lip a little nip.

Jacob chuckled as he kissed her back, and continued to work his fingers inside of her, keeping with her rhythm. She gasped with each push, especially when he massaged her clit with his thumb. His fingers sped up, making her breathing raspier, more animalistic. Jacob grinned all the more as Alice's legs began to shake and she clinched onto him even more. It wasn't long before Alice pulled Jacob into another kiss, muffling her screams. As soon as she was able to talk, she pulled back from the kiss. "Trying to give me a head start?"

"I'm nothing if not considerate." Jacob said, flashing his smile as he pulled off Alice's panties, remembering how much she apparently liked having them in one piece.

"If that's the case, I should really try to return the favor, shouldn't I?" Alice asked matching Jacob's smile as she pushed him off of her, onto the ground. Faster than he could comprehend, Alice was on top of him, lowering herself onto his cock.

Jacob inadvertently slammed his head into the ground from just the sensation of how tight she was. "Fuck!" He exclaimed as she rode him.

"I didn't want to be too hard on you before, being your first time and all." Alice said, with practically a Cheshire Cat grin. "Now that you're such a pro now, you can handle me, right?"

"Bring it, bitch." Jacob said, smacking her ass.

Alice began to rock her hips as she went up and down, driving Jacob's dick into her, as she squeezed him making it all the more intense. There was a definite difference in technique from yesterday. It was everything Jacob could do to move his hips with hers. A large part of him simply wanted to lay back and enjoy it. She leaned forward, keeping her thrusting rhythm, as she slowly licked Jacob's chest, never breaking her eye contact with him. It didn't even trigger to Jacob for ages that Alice was still technically wearing her clothes, but he couldn't bring himself enough out of the moment to have her take them off. He just…didn't care enough to stop.

Alice's panting matched Jacob's as she ground into him harder, seeing how much he could take from his reactions as she couldn't see it with him. It was feeling just as good to her as she trembled slightly each time he entered her, which only made her moan louder. Her eyes suddenly narrowed as she suddenly stopped and glared at Jacob.

"What?" He was finally able to get out through panting.

"You were getting close." Alice accused, with a pout.

"Yeah, that kinda happens sometimes." Jacob said, lifting Alice and driving his dick back into her one time.

"Ah!" Alice yelped. "You're mean." A sly grin crossed her face. "So I think there should be a rule. You can't cum before me."

Jacob lifted her and dropped her on him again. "You technically already came."

"Irrelevant!" Alice commanded, as she completely twisted herself around so that her back was on Jacob's chest, snickering at his gasp at her sudden position change. This time Alice moved her hands up, grasping at Jacob's shoulders for leverage and moved her body in a wave, pushing Jacob in and out of her with each movement. The feeling of Alice's ass rubbing against him only added to his excitement.

A grin crossed his face as he moved one of his hands and rubbed her clit as they fucked. If she wanted to cum first, then that's just what he'd do. It was hard to split his concentration between the two but it was possible. That seemed to be almost too much as Alice threw her head back in raspy gasps, bucking and twisting on top of Jacob. It wouldn't be too long now as she felt her trembling increasing. "Oh fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck." Alice kept repeating, which Jacob took as a command and kept thrusting with each one until Alice finally came, squeezing Jacob's cock so hard he had no choice but to come along with her.

Alice's hands gently stroked Jacob's face as he caught his breath. Once he did, she flipped over, facing him with a large grin. "Okay, I'll give you that one."

Jacob laughed, shaking Alice slightly. "Damn straight. I'm the man…"

"Yeah, you're the man. Shouldn't you be the man patrolling or something?" Alice asked, tracing Jacob's chest with her finger.

"Oh! Right! Shit!" Jacob sat up suddenly forcing Alice to sit astride him. He then immediately collapsed. "After a nap…"

Alice chuckled as she threw Jacob's shorts back onto him as she got up. "You might want to put those back on."

"You're leaving?" He asked, groggily.

"Yeah, I need to find a guy without a refractory period." Alice said, winking as she vanished in a blur.

"As I said…high maintenance…" Jacob grumbled.


End file.
